


Red Thread by imiriad [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: Download, Bondage, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Red Thread by imiriad.The Count prompts Albert to play a game under the guise of a trust exercise. Albert gets very wrapped up in it.





	Red Thread by imiriad [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394029) by [imiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imiriad/pseuds/imiriad). 



> For RevolutionaryJo, thank you for all you do for podfic fandom, including running Podfication, and letting me stay with you for it \o/  
> ^_^ Hopefully your life post-Con is relaxing and enjoyable! You're awesome!

**Title** : Red Thread  
**Author** : imiriad  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Gankutsuou  
**Character** : Edmond Dantes/Albert de Morcerf  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Underage  
**Summary** : The Count prompts Albert to play a game under the guise of a trust exercise. Albert gets very wrapped up in it.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394029)  
**Length** 43:44  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Red%20Thread%20by%20imiriad.mp3)

File Size: 63.5 MB.

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Red%20Thread%20by%20imiriad.mp3)


End file.
